


Victim

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby's not a victim.<br/>Yeah, right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim

You are not a victim.  
But you were.  
Under your skin, it’s eating its way inside you.  
Dragging you under so all you see is darkness.  
The dead children’s eyes stare at you.  
Kathy Rockwell. Gary.  
Hank and Andy even.  
All line up in a long line of bones, a bridge to your personal hell.  
Their broken limbs are because of you.  
Yet you are a victim too.  
Less innocent but sill a victim.  
You hate that label, but it sticks.  
Like those other words you hate.  
Prag. Bitch.  
Only words, but they hurt.  
The darkness paints itself across your skin, and slithers into your bed each night.  
It takes your lover’s form.  
His kiss is poison, but it tastes sweet.  
His cock is sweeter still, one touch of it inside and you are lost.  
What’s love?  
You are its victim, its bitch.  
You know you are.  
Don’t resist.  
Go into the darkness; drown in his arms, hoping he can free you from the prison inside.  
Not a victim.  
Nobody’s bitch.  
Everybody’s fool.  
Is all you are.


End file.
